Ron and Hermione:Yule Ball
by darri2346
Summary: Ron and Hermione:Yule Ball What does THIS kiss mean? Ron and Hermione make up hope you like it! R&R pliz


**Ron and Hermione: Yule Ball**

**This is Hermione's point of view**

**"Okay one more pin and … DONE!" I said as I finished my complicated hair-do **

**I smoothed my dress out and went to the stairs**

**I popped my head out to make sure he wasn't snogging on some girl or had ditched me but he ****_was_**** there **

**I slowly walked down the stairs and heard a very nice comment**

**"She looks beautiful!" said Parvati**

**"Yea she does," said Harry but then turned his attention to who his date was referring to **

**I looked at Krum who was now at the bottom of the stairs handing his hand out motioning me to take it**

**I took it and I could feel blushing slightly ****_he cares_**** I thought unlike that arrogant git who thinks that no one would ask me to the ball **

**STOP don't think about him you are here with one of the best quidditch players in the wizarding world VIKTOR KRUM**

**I was about to go talk to Harry and his date but the bells started ringing so I just waved at them**

**As Viktor led me to the hall I could see death glares pointing at me but I smiled triumphaly because I saw Ron with his date and I could see anger and jealousy filling him**

**As we stopped to dance I felt like it was so peaceful and Voldemort wasn't out to get us**

**But then the classical music turned to hard rock and actually I, Hermione Granger, was dancing to it **

**After the song ended Viktor went to go get drinks then he kissed my hand 'He adores me' I thought **

**I spun around and thought 'Earth to Hermione' **

**I took this opportunity to go talk to Harry and that git**

**"Hot isn't it?" I said "Viktor went to go get drinks, would you care to join to us?"**

**Harry was about to say something when that ignorant prick interrupted him "NO we would not care to join you and Viktor!" Ron said jealously **

**"What's gotten into you?" I asked **

**"He's from Durmstrang; you're fraternizing with the enemy!" he said the nerve of him!**

**"THE ENEMY!?" I exploded as he stood in his chair confident "Who was it wanting his autograph?!" I said as he slumped back to his chair **

**Yea that oughta show him**

**"Besides the whole point of the tournament is 'International Magical Cooperation', To make friends!" I explained**

**"Well I think he's got a little more than friendship on his mind!" he said**

**I couldn't stand it any more so I walked off to where Viktor was**

**"What's wrong?" he asked**

**'See he cares' I thought**

**"Friendship problems" I said coolly **

**"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concerned **

**"No I don't want it to spoil your night too" I said**

**About an hour past and Viktor said something came up (family problems I assumed) but that's when…**

**"He's using you!" he said**

**"How dare you?! Besides I can take care of myself!" I said**

**"Barely! He's way too old for you!" he said**

**"What! Is that what you think?!" I said**

**"Yea that's what I think!" he said as if he knew everything**

**"You know the solution the don't you?" I asked**

**"What's that?" he asked**

**"Next time there's a ball, puck up the courage and ask me before anybody else does, and not at the last resort!" I said angrily 'Did that just come out of my mouth?' **

**"That's completely off the point," he said nervously, "Harry"**

**"Where have you been? Never mind off to bed both of you!" I spat out I sounded like such a mom but you haven't heard anything yet **

**"They scarier when they get older!" he exclaimed**

**"Ron you spoiled EVERYTHING!" I said angrily tears threatening to fall out**

**I basically fell to a step on the stairs breaking down **

**I decided I would go to the roof to think as I always do

* * *

**

**So peaceful **

**Until I heard footsteps behind the spot I was sitting at **

**I basically whirled around but turned back as I had now seen who it was**

**Harry and that arrogant prick**

**"Go away!" I yelled**

**"Can we talk?" asked R-the git**

**"About what?" I questioned him angrily**

**"He wants to talk about his 'feelings'" said Harry teasingly, "I'll leave you two alone."**

**"What?!" I asked more angry than concerned**

**"ilovu" he said quickly**

**"Excuse me?" I said because I hadn't understood a thing he said**

**"I.love.you." he said slowly**

**I looked at him bewildered**

**"Tonight when I saw you with Krum, I wanted to go up to him and punch him right in the face and swoop you off the floor and kiss you." He said**

**I looked into his eyes I saw sincerity he meant it! Krum was nice and all but I liked him as a friend **

**"It's not too late." I told him**

**So he swept me off my feet and kissed me on the lips 'He truly LOVES me!'**

**After the kiss we sat there it felt weird something was off **

**I finally figured it out**

**"I love you too!" I said sincerely**

**He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding**

**THE END

* * *

**

**Wow took like an hour to write hope you liked it!**


End file.
